


Добыча

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фем!стерек</p><p>Написано на арт <b>IINuktaII</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Добыча

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> by **IINuktaII**

Стайлз бежала быстро, ветки хлестали по щекам. Полумрак скрадывал неровности, в любой момент можно было оступиться. Но боги пока берегли Стайлз, и она верно ловила ногами землю, бежала изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на то, что сердце колотится уже где-то в горле.  
Воздух пах пьяняще – сладким, пряным. Была та самая ночь, когда даже самые сдержанные сходят с ума. Когда весна вступает в свои права, земля дышит и выдыхает, разливая в воздухе терпкий запах желания.  
Стайлз неслась вперед, стараясь не принюхиваться, не обращать внимания. Внутри колотилось: «Нет, нет, нет». Угораздило же ее вечером ослушаться отца и забрести в лес. И знала ведь, чем может все это кончиться ночью, когда лес безумствует, стонет от неги, а вервольфы отпускают своих выросших щенков на первую весеннюю то ли охоту, то ли случку.  
Стайлз бежала и дышала уже с трудом, слева и справа доносились короткие завывания волков, загонявших добычу. Стайлз знала точно, что один из них увязался за ней. И была единственная возможность не стать загнанной – успеть добежать до границы леса. В ином случае, если ее настигнет волк, на эту ночь – она его законная добыча. Он вправе на все, и оспорить это никто не сможет – это исконное право волков в ночь пьяной луны. А Стайлз следовало бы подумать головой и остаться сегодня дома.  
Опушка уже почти проглядывала впереди, как Стайлз услышала хруст веток сзади и движение, рефлекторно оборачиваясь на него и видя черную тень с красными огнями глаз.  
Волк прыгнул сзади, роняя на землю, прижимая лапами и легко прикусывая за шею. Потом обнюхал и заурчал довольно. Дальше Стайлз почувствовала, как вокруг шеи застегивают что-то теплые пальцы, и провалилась в беспамятство.  
Очнулась она от того, как ее гладили по бедрам, по животу теплые ладони. Она лежала обнаженная уже не на земле, а на чем-то мягком. Стайлз мысленно застонала, готовясь к самому худшему, ожидая, что рядом с ней сейчас обнаружится здоровый хмурый мужик, который разложит ее и трахнет против воли.  
Шею давил ошейник. Стайлз знала про такой – расстегнуть его может только тот, кто надел. А до этого времени, в любом месте ее признают за собственность поймавшего ее волка.  
Руки продолжали гладить, Стайлз пыталась в темноте разглядеть, кто же это, но не получилось. Потом почувствовала, как ее целуют мягкие губы, а кожа на щеках оказалась не по-мужски нежной. Чужие руки добрались до груди, бережно сжали ее.  
А потом на Стайлз навалилось горячее тело, закрывая собой, согревая. И тут она поняла, что рядом с ней девушка. От понимания захотелось засмеяться вслух, но Стайлз сдержалась, не зная, как к этому отнесется волчица. А в голове билось: «Вот, черт!» и хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться от облегчения.  
Стайлз сама погладила девушку, обводя руками, пытаясь понять, какие у нее формы. Та оказалась гладкокожей и приятной на ощупь, с крепкой задницей, тонкой талией. Она простонала протяжно от прикосновений. Потом спросила жарким шепотом:  
\- Тебя как зовут?  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, значит, - усмехнулась волчица. – Такая сладкая.  
Потом снова поцеловала глубоко, нежно, касаясь груди Стайлз своей полной грудью. Девушка пахла лесом, травой, желанием и немного псиной. И от этого сам запах казался диким.  
Она начала спускаться губами ниже, лаская шею, грудь Стайлз, проводя языком по животу. Раздвинула ей ноги и лизнула там языком. Стайлз застонала, подставляясь – так хорошо это было.  
А потом она вылизывала, выглаживала, нежила, заставляла Стайлз просить. Когда девушка позволила Стайлз вернуть ей ласку, та гладила, чувствуя пальцами, какой мокрой от желания была волчица. Она напрягала бедра, выдыхая в рот Стайлз почти беспомощно, словно позволяя проявить власть над собой.  
Стайлз потеряла счет времени, когда, наконец, они заснули обе, обнявшись, измотанные и удовлетворенные так, что тело словно расплавилось.  
Утром Стайлз проснулась и в бледном утреннем свете наконец-то разглядела девушку, с которой провела эту ночь. Волчица спала, черные длинные волосы спадали на лицо. Было видно, что черты лица у нее тонкие, но сама она крепкая, высокая и сильная.  
Рядом на кровати валялся расстегнутый ошейник, на котором было выгравировано имя владельца. «Дерека», - прочитала Стайлз и погладила пальцами плотную кожу.  
Тихо встала с постели, нашла свою одежду, сложенную рядом. Оделась бесшумно и вышла из дома. Он напоминал снаружи большой холм, поросший травой – с виду и не поймешь, что внутри жилье.  
Стайлз сориентировалась по поднимающемуся солнцу, в какой стороне, скорее всего, ее дом и побежала. Бежать было легко, тело словно плыло, а низ живота все еще сладко тянуло.  
\- Дерека, - прошептала Стайлз. Поднесла к носу пальцы, вдохнула оставшийся на них терпкий запах. И продолжила бежать.  
Говорят, что волки на самом деле не отпускают свою добычу. Дают ей свободу, а потом снова возвращаются за ней, безошибочно находя даже за многие мили от места, где когда-то поймали ее.  
Стайлз надеялась, что те, кто болтают такое, не врут.


End file.
